Naughty Boy
by skyressshun
Summary: Asami punishes Akihito. Pure smut with a little sappy fluff at the end. (Thanks bleu95fire for the title)


Asami situated himself between cream legs, his long tongue swiping against his tight ring before probing inside gently licking his velvet walls and jabbing harshly at his bundle of nerves eliciting a shocked cry of pleasure, his back arching high from the bed and spread legs trembled as his tongue circled the bundle never quite striking it again.

"Ah! Oh God!" Akihito pulled on his restraints as he cried out, eyes screwed closed in pleasure as Asami sent wave after wave of sensation though him. Spread legs and pinned by two strong hands, he bucked up into the pleasuring mouth of his lover the man's tongue buried deep inside him.

He'd been pinned for hours, his cock throbbing and red pearls of pre-cum slipping down his shaft and soaking into his pubic hair. He'd been kept on the precipice mercilessly, ecstasy kept at bay by the cruel cock ring at his base.

Twisting in his lover's tight grip Akihito tried to free himself from the relentless pleasure, his toes curling each time that torturous tongue teased him brushing against him but refusing to give him the pleasure he desired. Through bleary eyes he glanced down, watching as Asami's head shifted ever so slightly with his licks, his walls attempting to clamp down on him but lacking the strength after so many hours of stimulation.

"Please, please..." he begged voice weak and trailing off as he tried to keep his addled mind together. The pressure in the base of his cock was bordering on unbearable, his balls cramping as they tried to shoot their load.

The tongue withdrew and a shiver ran through the younger as Asami's warm breath wafted inside his hole, teasing him.

"What was that Akihito?" The deep rumble of his lover's voice sent a bolt of pleasure to his cock, more beads of pre-cum slipping out.

"Pl-please," he tried to raise his arms to reach the man towering over him, golden eyes boring into him and making him feel even more naked than he already was, it was as though he were staring into his soul, undressing his very being. Thick leather straps tied to his wrists prevented him from moving them, his limbs stretched out above him on the poles of the bedpost.

"Please what? You'll have to be more specific." A devilish smirk crossed his handsome face.

"I ne-need you, inside me," he shifted his legs, pulling them further apart and exposing his entrance, the pink ring puffy from the abuse it'd suffered during the night.

"But the fun's only just started. I told you Akihito, I always get my way." Diving down he sucked harshly at his pale neck, the skin taut as he threw his head back, moaning softly at the low sensation. Sucking down his neck he stopped at pert nipples, the rosy buds swollen and angry looking, small dots of blood having dried on the surface.

He gave a soft lick, his hands holding onto his hips as he soothed the angry bud, covering it with his mouth before suckling, enjoying the feel of the swollen peak rolling inside his mouth before he chomped down on it, "ah!" The boy cried, eyes watering. He loosened his grip quickly, returning to the soothing suckles that calmed the angry nub.

Releasing with a final hard suck he moved further down, tweaking the neglected one sharply before dragging his fingers down, short well-manicured nails leaving a trail of red behind.

"I didn't do anything." He reasoned, clenching his fists before releasing them as he tried to will his body to calm down. He was going to explode, he hadn't cum once since this torture began and he doubted Asami would let him any time soon.

"I beg to differ my cute Akihito. You defied me."

"I was on a job!"

"That is beside the point, I ordered you come and you doing even show your pretty little face."

"I'm not a dog, I won't come at your beck and call. I have a life!" He argued indignantly, his brows furrowing in anger at his stubborn lover.

Growling deep in his throat Asami fisted the cock, stroking roughly and forcing Akihito to his climax.

"Ah! Oh God! Asami!" He hunched in on himself as best he could his cock trembling in the yakuza's large hand as it tried to expel itself of cum, only succeeding on pushing more salty drops to his purpling head. Panting heavily he flattened out, his cock still gorged with blood, and balls packed with cum.

"While that may be true Akihito you are my lover, and when I summon you you don't leave me with a raging hard-on and no one to fuck with it. You bring that pert little backside in and bend over.

Moving to stand from the bed he strode to his exposed wall of bondage, a lazy hand stroking his hard shaft as he browsed his collection.

"Fu-fuck you!" Akihito panted heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to calm himself of his almost orgasm.

Selecting a pair of matching leather cuffs, the leash connecting the two far longer than the handcuffs, he climbed onto the bed. Before he could even comprehend what was happening he felt his legs being raised high into the air, bending him over double. His dripping cock brushed against his stomach briefly pulling an 'ugh' from his dry lips.

"I'd much rather fuck you." Asami growled deep in his ear, positioning himself on the well loosened hole before driving himself in, the warm walls enveloping him instantly and a shout of pleasure pulling itself from Akihito's lips as he was finally filled to capacity.

Not giving the boy time to adjust he started thrusting his heavy balls slapping against his arse in a quick rhythm that increased with every pleasured gasp and moan coming from the sweat soaked boy beneath him.

Hunching over him he forced his tied legs further back, allowing him even deeper inside the willing body, his head thrashing as he tried to keep himself coherent to the world, his eyes clouding as Asami stuck his prostate sharply, the poor pleasure spot being squeezed to submission by the bulbous head of Asami's large thick cock, his shaft spreading Akihito wider with each penetration.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ugh God! Please!" Akihito babbled incoherently, spit trickling down his chin as he bucked up wantonly on Asami's dick. Pre-cum streamed from him in rivers, pain mixing in with the pleasure to bring about incomparable sensations as well as bringing tears to his eyes.

As the tears began to run down his face he released his legs, letting the restraints hold him spread eagle while one hand clasped his cock the other slowly releasing the cock ring. Pinching hard on the head to prevent his cum from escaping Asami slipped off the ring, tossing it into the corner of the room. He kept his hand tight on the head as he pushed himself closer to the edge, his cock swelling as cum began to fill him, the expanding of the shaft pulling Akihito further apart and with a torn shriek his balls contracted, cum beginning to shoot down his tube and being released by Asami as his fingers snapped open.

Akihito screamed as he came, his tired walls crushing his cock in a suffocating clamp as cum splattered over his stomach, shooting high enough to slap against the underside of his chin. Asami was milked of his cum by the painful clamp, ecstasy washing over him as he shot load after load into his boy's tight passage, staining his entrance white.

He withdrew slowly, his dick tender from the tight squeeze. Looking up his face flickered in surprise for a moment as he stared at his lover while he basked in afterglow. Akihito was radiant, his skin glowing and his hair plastered to his head in sweat. Tear stains marked his cheeks and spit was shining on the side of his mouth but he was still the most beautiful Asami had ever seen.

Releasing his wrists first he gently rubbed at the red marks lining the boy's wrists before lowering them to his body watching as his sleeping face twitched in discomfort. Intending on releasing his legs next his eyes flickered down to his hole, the tight entrance gaping slightly and a small trickle of his cum already starting to slip out. Frowning Asami collected his cooling cum on a finger and inserted it into the passage, the usually tight walls loose and squishy beneath his fingertip.

Withdrawing his finger his golden eyes caught sight of the only unused item on the bedside drawer. He'd selected all manner of instruments to punish his Akihito with from dildos to food, from the smoothest of vibrators to ones that had more bumps than one could count on a dozen hands, from gags to cock rings and all even a whip. All lay sullied on the bedroom floor, all bar one.

A thick black butt plug, the shape designed to keep it inside with a stand on the end to allow it to be stood. Reaching for the toy he scooped up some of Akihito's own cum to smear onto it. Oh how the boy would flush with embarrassment if he knew this was what he was using as lubricant. Smearing his seamen all over the toy he lined it with his quivering hole, the abused muscles being forced to part slowly as he slipped it inside, his eyes trained on his face watching for any signs of discomfort.

A low groan slipped from the boy's mouth as he reached the fattest part of the plug, a small hint of discomfort appearing on his face before quickly disappearing as the final centimetres were pushed past his ring. His hole closed instantly around the device, holding it securely inside, even asleep Akihito's body knew what it was meant to do.

Smiling in deep satisfaction Asami untied his feet and lowered his legs, kissing his lover's cheek affectionately before scooping him into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom to wash him of the drying cum and sweat.

0000

A little over an hour passed and Asami stood on the balcony in his robe, cigarette in hand as he stared out at the city lights. It looked beautiful under the cover of night, the small lights twinkling in the distance like stars. He could hardly remember the last time he stood out here just to think and smoke.

He cast his gaze back to the bedroom, his lover laid on his side in the king sized bed, sheets hugging his hips and showing off his shapely form. Desire swelled in his cock while his heart filled with something else, something he thought he'd never feel. Something he'd thought himself immune to. Love.

Love? He laughed. To think, he, Asami Ryuichi, was capable of something as human as love. And with a loudmouth cheeky brat such as Akihito at that.

Tossing his finished cigarette over the balcony he returned inside, shedding himself of his robe and slipping under the sheets with his lover, a muscular arm draping over the boy's form. A smile spread across his face at the arrival of the arm, his sore little body nuzzling closer to the thick wall of muscle that was Asami's chest. Tightening his grip on the small waist he ran his hand down slowly, dipping in between the half-moon globes of his arse and lightly touching the flat base of the butt plug.

An odd sense of pride swelled in his chest at the knowledge that his cum was inside the beautiful boy. That this boy was his and his alone, marked by only him, and filled with his seed. Kissing his forehead he brushed the blond strands from his closed eyes before holding him closer, letting him bury himself under his chin and falling asleep to the comforting thump of his little heart.

**I realised it had been far too long since I last wrote a finder smut. As I am a little rusty I thought I'd ease myself back into it with this. Hopefully it turned out okay. Also, if there's anything that doesn't make sense blame it on me not having slept in two days.**


End file.
